


42

by shunziqing



Series: 复仇者短篇集 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shunziqing/pseuds/shunziqing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>生日文</p>
            </blockquote>





	42

令人震惊的，Tony Stark不是个爱早起的人。谁能猜得到呢？

“Tony，你半小时后有个董事会议。”Steve说。

“Tony，Pepper正在来这儿的路上。”Steve说。

“Tony，如果你早上起不来的话，也许你就不应该凌晨四点才睡。”Steve说。

“Tony，我给你拿了咖啡。”Steve说。

这句话，理所当然地得到了点回应。Tony从毯子底下伸出一只四处搜寻的手，好像他能就那样在床上摸着咖啡似的。

Steve把杯子放在床头柜上：“你知道你不能躺着喝咖啡，Tony。”

“我可以努力尝试。”那只手摸到床头柜上，然后杯子消失在了毯子底下，两秒钟后，又空空如也地重新出现。

Steve抑制住自己的笑容：“我做了煎薄饼，而你在Thor走进厨房之前有，”他看了看表，“一分四十秒的时间。”

被子向下翻开，Tony斜眼瞅着Steve，一头黑发乱得跟鸟窝似的：“发生什么了？今天是我生日还是怎的？”

“呃，事实上……”

“哦我的老天，这么快？”

“和去年是同一个时候。”

“别学Pepper说话。”

“Tony，”Steve笑了笑，轻轻拨开他额头前的散发，那笑容在晨光里几乎能把人闪瞎，“42岁生日快乐。”

Tony呻吟一声，重新用毯子蒙住头，“你就非得提醒我不可？Rogers？？你太不*厚道*了！”

Jarvis清了清他的虚拟喉咙：“Sir，Ms.Potts要我转达她对您生辰的祝贺，并以对您的身体伤害为威胁要求您在五分钟之内下楼。”

“董事会议，然后生日派对，Tony，你得起床。”Steve提醒他。

“恶，”Tony在毯子底下厌恶地说，“我觉得我去年派对时的宿醉还没醒。”

“容我提醒您，Sir，”Jarvis说，“去年的派对后您亲自禁止了酒精饮料、脱衣舞男和黄色橡皮鸭出现在任何派对清单上。”

“你们干嘛这么对我？我是说，我不是寿星吗？寿星应该为所欲为——”

Thor在楼下发出一声胜利的欢呼。

“谁都别动我的早饭！”Tony从床上跳起来。

 

第二杯咖啡下肚，Tony终于有力气瞪人了，于是他在Clint说出“42。”的时候死命瞪着他。

“闭嘴吃你的早饭，Barton。”

“我就是说，”Clint一边吃他洒满糖浆的薄饼一边说，“42岁是个危险的年纪，Stark。原来我在NYPD卧底的时候，有个同事，他所有的长辈都是在42岁那年暴毙。”

“然后呢？”Bruce好奇地问。

Clint耸耸肩：“然后他死啦，42岁。”

厨房里的所有人（除了Thor）都扭头看着他。

弓箭手往嘴里塞了一大口薄饼，然后贱兮兮地笑道：“别紧张，逗你们玩儿的。他活的好着呢，活蹦乱跳的，立志烦死他搭档。”

“众神之父曾说，”Thor从他的座位宣布，“42乃宇宙存在之意义。”

这回换做所有人目瞪口呆地瞪着雷神，除了Steve，当然，他的流行文化补全还停留在星球大战的等级。

“……这不可能……”Bruce震惊地喃喃道。

“不，大家别慌。”Tony说，伸出一只手来揉了揉太阳穴定了定神，“Darcy。”他阴郁地说。

“Darcy。”大家全都阴郁地说。

“在此宣布，”Tony冲着仍旧一脸无辜的雷神说，“禁止Darcy Lewis接近你周围五十英尺范围。”

“Tony。”小辣椒Pepper Potts出现在厨房门口，一身套穿加三寸魔鬼高跟完美无瑕，“你应该在去董事会的路上。”

“你应该祝我生日快乐。”Tony又续了他的第三杯咖啡。

“我想Jarvis替我转达了。”

“你给我买礼物了吗？我觉得你应该送我礼物。这不是人们在某人过生日时干的事么？送他礼物？”Tony突然高兴起来，“嘿，我要礼物，你们每个人的，没礼物，没派对。”

Clint对着自己的盘子说：“经过去年的操蛋事后，我觉得没派对是好事。整整一个礼拜我都不断从身体不同部位找到白色羽毛。”

Bruce若有所思的说：“我不记得去年这天发生了什么。”

“*Tony。*”哦这是Pepper的*那种*声音，那种表示‘我已经不是你的助理了可还是在干助理干的事天知道我为什么忍受你大概因为我爱你所以如果你不照我说的做我会让你非常非常痛’的声音。

“你不是我的助理了，Pep。”Tony说，大眼睛里有点几乎像是无助的神情。

Pepper叹了口气：“是的，Mr.Stark，”她说，“这正是我努力做的：靠确保你出席每个董事会议，来保证‘*不*做你的助理’。”

Steve热心地把装满咖啡的旅行杯放到Tony面前。

“我恨你们。”

“生日快乐，Tony。”Pepper甜甜地说。

 

因为这天是Tony的生日，当然了，还能因为什么呢？到了中午，他们发现自己正在上西区，对抗某种从下水道冒出来的奇异生物。它们有点像熊，只除了大上一倍，以及到处流黏液以外。

Tony一边发射repulsor，一边抱怨：“太好了，正是我需要的。下水道熊，谁不想在生日那天跟它们玩儿玩儿——”

“往好处想，Tony，起码你不用开董事会了。”

Steve会跟他在战斗中拌嘴这一事实应该得到重视，所有那些关于腐化人民偶像、让国家英雄堕落什么的，不过Tony只是对着一只熊连开两炮，把它打成一滩棕褐色的脓水：

“晚上谁想吃巧克力味的生日蛋糕？”他问。

一支箭擦着他的头盔险险飞过。

 

没有派对。

没有派对，没有礼物，更没有巧克力生日蛋糕（感谢上帝），因为当他们结束战斗，神盾直接把他们锁进地下室，说要隔离十二小时确保下水道里的随便什么病毒全都被消灭干净了。

其实不太糟，他们都对这地方熟得不能再熟了，只除了所有人都疲惫、暴躁、只想回家睡觉以外。他们没怎么交谈，不过十二点的时候Steve挪到Tony旁边，肩并肩地坐在神盾窄小的行军床上，背靠着金属墙壁，两人从胳膊到膝盖都贴在一起。

“……42个。”Tony突然从沉思中醒来，冒出一句，“我想我刚才干掉了42只下水道熊……”

“这是因果循环。”Bruce在对面床上翻了个身，沉痛又坚定地说。

 

当他们回到大宅，已经是第二天上午。Tony正想直奔地下室，不过他在路过厨房的时候停住了。

餐桌上有一个蛋糕。

“……Jarvis？那是我想的东西么？”

“Ms.Potts祝您生日快乐，Sir。”Jarvis说，他的声音几乎可以成为温柔，“您的礼物在工作室里。”

“呣。”

于是这就是为什么复仇者们围着餐桌站成一圈，盯着桌上的……蛋糕。

“我觉得自己被彻底忽视了。”Clint说，“怎么，他们就不会弄个弓或者箭什么的？”

“我想是因为地方不够。”Bruce安慰他。

“我有个更好的问题，”Tony说，依旧满心怀疑地盯着眼前的蛋糕，“为什么这上面有个锤子？”

“我的喵喵。（懒得查怎么拼了……）”Thor满意地叹道。

就是那样，他们的蛋糕摆在桌上，上面的装饰是用巧克力和甜面团做成的盾牌、反应堆和雷神之锤。

Steve丢出一个纸盘子，打开了Clint想要偷吃的手——哦，瞧啊，盘子背面画的是队长的盾牌，伸手搂住Tony的肩膀，亲了亲对方额角：“生日快乐，Tony。”

“好吧，好吧。”Tony暗自勾住队长背后的皮带扣，好像多么忍辱负重地说，“我想我可以接受这个，好吧，祝我生日快乐——不，Barton，谁都不许动那个反应堆！”


End file.
